The Rise Of The Omegas
by BronyFanGirlHoof
Summary: When Jay and Greg's Father Gets Kill by the Alpha Male they have to Live on there own as they Will face the hardness of Being a Omega as One Of Them is sick of being Treated Like they are none thing they Stand Up as They challenge The New Alpha Pairs Of The Wild Side Pack as They start Omegas Vs. Alphas.
1. The Death Of Hale

** So this is my very Alpha and Omega Fic,So Give me a break If I mess up stuff from the Movie as I saw it long time ago.**

_At the new Park Called Brooke Park:_

_Jay's Pov:_

I open my Eyes as I yawned,As I pounced on my Brother Greg who was a White Male Wolf Pup who tail was all Grey with Lime Green Eyes."Wake Up Greg,It's Morning and Our first day out of the Den!"I shouted into my Brother's Left Ear as He whimpered In Pain as he Knock me off as I fall to the ground as I got up and Shake my fur off.

"Hey you didn't have to shout in my ear,Like that Jay!"Greg Whined as He Rubbed His Left ear with his Left paw as He sat down on the rocky Den floor."Sorry But it's our first day out in the wild,I'm just can't wait for Dad to take us outside!"I said as I was Jumping on my Brother's Tail as He try not to Yelp in pain as I noticed and Stop."So you two Pups ready to go outside?"Hale said as He was Our father who was a Omega of the Wild Side Pack,A Pack that was made out of wolves From Jasper Park.

"Yep I'm super ready to go,Daddy!"Said Me as I was Wagging my tail Playfully as Greg had His Tail behind his Legs as I rolled My eyes."Don't tell me your scared of the outside world already!"I said as Greg Back away from me as I walked near him as I could easy tell he was scared."I'm not scare at all,I was just trying to act all Scare for you!"Greg said as Me and Dad rolled our eyes as We walked out of the den to the Pack's Camp where there were a lot of Wolves running around.

"Okay Pups just come along to the Lake as there you will have your first Pup Lessons there as we teach all the Pups skills to live in the Brooke Park.

_At the Pup School At the Lake:_

_Greg's Pov:_

"Okay Pups this is where I have to leave for the Pack Morning Hunts,So Act good here while I will Pick you guys Up after the Morning Hunts"Dad said as I shake In my Fur as I was sweating as I knew I wasn't going to like Pup School already.I saw Jay's All Black Fur walked off closer to the Pups as I quickly follow as I didn't want to be all by myself.

I sat by Jay as I lay down to the ground as I was covering my Face with my Paws,As I hear a Loud Bark sound that made me sit down as The Teacher Was glaring at me as I knew I have gotten on my Teacher's Bad side already."Okay Class,I'm Rose your Teacher as the Alpha pair picks wolves to teach Pups who are around the same age to teach them Skills as I hope your Parents had Told you this so You won't waste my Time with Playing"Said Rose who fur was Grey as She had White chest and Paws as Her Ears were both Floppy as she Had A large Scar On her Right eye as her eyes were cold Grey Looking.

"So Class we will Learn about Fighting First as We will be in Partners as I want to see how you Fight and To see if you will be a Good Battler in The Wild Side Pack!"Rose said as She stomp her Left Paw and Growled as she Start putting Pups Into Partners as I hope I will be with My Sister Jay But sadly I didn't get partner with her as I got Partner with the Alpha Pair's Son.

"Aw Man I have to be with you!"Byron the Alpha Par's Son said as He Sharpen His Claws On the a Small Rock as I gulped at the Brown Wolf Pup Who had A Black Eye Patches On both of his eyes as He had Midnight Eyes."Um Can you go Easy on me,Please"I whimpered loudly as Byron Chuckle and Shake His fur as He got closer to me as I saw other Wolf Pups start their Battles.

Byron Leap On me as I let out a Weak Whimper as He Grab my Neck and Shake me in his jaws as Rose was watching Us with a Smirk as She knew this will Happen After all His is the future Alpha of The Pack as Me and My Sister Jay were born Omegas as We came from a Long Line of Omegas in our family as Byron Didn't as He had strong Wolves In his Family and some Alphas too.

"Good Job Byron,Nice Attack Style I like but Greg You need at least fight back as Your showing your a Weakling But It's not my fault you have a Whole Line of them In your Family"Rose chuckled as she walked off to the Next Wolf Pup Battle.

He Throw me as I Landed into the Lake as I try to Swim Up but I couldn't Get to the top to Breathe and Go to the Land as I felt my self Close My eyes As I knew I was going to Drown But Something grab my Neck as It was Rose who had me In her jaws as she Drop me to Land as I coughed Up water as Byron Looked at me with a smirk.

_Jay's Pov:_

"You little Jerk,You could of Killed My Brother!"I yelled at Byron as He looked at Me with a Smirk which made me mad."He didn't Die so Why you just forget it already"He said as Wolf Pup School was over for the Day.I looked at Greg as he was still by the lake as I could Tell his Body hurt as He was whimpering Loudly as I flatten my Ears and Nuzzled My brother as I looked at His Lime Green Eyes as It had sadness in them as I cry but I then got up as My Amber Eyes Now had Rage In them as I let out a Loud Bark of rage at Byron as I Pounced at him.

Byron let out a Yelp as He was surprise by this attack as I pin him Down as I had both my Paws On his Chest as it was only Me and Byron and My brother who was left at the lake as Our dad was running late to pick us up."You will Pay for this you little Evil Male of a Pup!"I growled as I didn't know The Alpha Pair saw us as My Dad was with them.

Dad Grab My neck Before I could rip the mess out of Byron as the Alpha Pair growled at Dad as He drop me as I went behind him as I was Guarding Greg as I didn't want him to get hurt some more."Please Let Them go and Hurt me!"Hale said as the Alpha Pair was getting closer to us as I was scared to death as I knew one of us will not make it out alive.

The Alpha Male who was all Brown who had Teal Eyes who name was Jake leap at our Father's Neck as Blood got On my Face as Me and Greg Start to cry as Our only living Parent left was now gone,The Alpha Pair Looked at us and Walked off as Byron Smirked at us and As he walked off Proudly as he try to catch up to his parents.

**What will the Pups do now as There Dad Hale is now Gone,You need to find out in the next Chapter!**


	2. Byron's Evil Plan

After many Moons from the death Of the Hale the Omega,Jay and Greg were teenagers Now.

_Greg's Pov:_

"Wait Up Jay,You Know I'm not a fast runner like you!"I shouted Loudly trying to Make Jay Stop chasing the Bull Elk so I can catch up to her But she was In the Hunter Zone.I knew she didn't hear me so I try my best to Run fast while My body hurt in the Hot sun as I start Panting which made me Stop in my tracks to Catch my breath.

There was then a large amount of Dust where Jay was chasing the Bull Elk as I Sprinted fast As I could as Jay had her mouth biting on the Bull Elk's Neck as I wagged my tail as we finally going to eat some large amount of meat than eating the leftovers from Kills."Hey thanks Omegas for the Food!"Byron said as He Pushed Jay away from her Kill as Byron and His Pals start eating the Bull Elk Kill in seconds as Jay and Me sat down as I flatten my ears as my tummy was very Skinny as My ribs were showing and so was my Sister Jay's Tummy as Well.

"Ugh are you Fat Pigs done already,As Me and Greg Stomachs haven't been full ever since we were Pups!"Jay shouted at Them as Byron turn around and Growled at Her showing his Sharp Beta Fangs as I yelped In fear as Byron's Pals Surrounded me in a shape of a circle as I gulped as Jay was Staring Byron down as I knew Jay wasn't going to back down at all.

_Jay's Pov:_

"I'm not Scare of you Byron as You may scare Greg but you will never Scare me so Go a Head and Attack me or Else your Just all Bark but no bite!"I said with a smirk as Byron back off as He and His Pals walked off."I told you he will do none thing at all to Us"I said as We start eating our Kill In peace.

"But why didn't He just attack Us after all he hates our Guts?"Greg ask as I shrugged my Shoulders as We Bumped in a Cream Female Teenager with White Chest and Left Front Leg and Paws who had Yellow eyes and Fluffy fur.

"Um Sorry we didn't see you!"I said as The Female Wolf Growled at Us."Watch were your going you Dumb Dirty Omegas as I'm Sapphire the Beta Female wolf who going to Be marry to the Handsome Byron"Sapphire said as she Whip her tail at Our faces as She Puff out her Chest,As I rolled my eyes as she Glare at Me.

"Whatever Miss Slut,I hope you have a Great Day at your Work!"I said as she was tick off as Greg was Laughing his tail off as I chuckled.

_Sapphire's Pov:_

**"Who does that Omega thinks she is,When I become Alpha oh she going to pay for that Joke about me!"Sapphire thought in her head.**I climbed up to the mountain in the secret cave where I was meeting Byron and His Pals for a meeting.

"Hello Sapphire you finally came on time"Byron said as I sat down by Him and Nuzzled Him at His Chest."I only come on Time for when you really want me here Sweetie Pie!"I said as I flutter my eyelashes as He Blushed and Looked at the His Pals."Okay Time to start the Meeting Guys and My lovely Lady Sapphire"Byron said as His Pals Yuck in disgust.

"So About the Omegas Jay and Greg we have to Make them stay in their Places as they are Challenging us Alphas and Plain Wolves in the Pack as we earned our Ranks as they want to change the ranks up"Byron said as I nodded in agreement."Me and My Parents hate Omegas who challenge Higher Rank wolves as We want them To Feel Pain as My Parents had killed Hale the Omega the father of the Two Brats Jay and Greg"Byron said as he got up.

"I got a Plan as to make all the Omegas fear us as they should do,By doing it by force and who ever wants to Protect or Help them Omegas will be Killed as that all we have to do My friends and future Mate"Byron said with a grin as one wolf didn't Nodded there heads as I Growled at him as He put his tail behind his legs.

"Um what happens if Your Parents try to stop us from Hurting the Omegas,Byron"Said the wolf as Byron face stop grinning and into a thought as I knew he haven't thought of that.

"Well then,We kill my parents"Byron said as he walk out of the cave with all his Pals as I stay back in the cave as I watch them Climb down the Mountain as they were on there way to the Alpha Pair's Den.

_Byron's Pov:_

"Okay guys,We should all stay silent as My parents have sharp hearing"I said as we all sneaked all around My parents' Den as they didn't notice us as I Looked in the den as they were a sleep as I walked in as the Boys followed me.

I grab my dad's Neck as One of the Guys grab my mother's Neck as we both bite into there Neck as they woke Up as all the Guys attacked them as there was a loud yelp that came from both of them as there was blood all over the Den as I licked my Mouth as Me and the Boys ran out quick to the Lake to wash our tracks and Fur before any wolves could saw us but we didn't know Rose saw us.

_Greg's Pov:_

I hear a loud Yelp from the Alpha Pair's Den as I fear the worst has Happen.I start barking loudly as I ran off quickly as I can As Jay followed me as she was wondering what I was going to,we got to the Alpha Pair's Den,We both were shocked as I crouched down next to the Alpha Pair who names were Megan and Jake.

I sat down next to Megan's Dead body as she was Pregnant as she didn't even give birth to her Second litter of Pups as I cry in her fur as My Sister Jay came near me and Nuzzled me.

"It's Not fair Jay,They may not like us and Jake killed our father but Megan's Pups could have been different as they could have seen the world we Saw on our first day out of the Den as they are Now dead"I said as I closed my Eyes and start crying like a flood of tears."Greg we will find out whatever killed them they will Pay for this,I Promise Little Brother"Jay said as I looked at her as I cry in her fur as she had sadness in her eyes.


	3. The Omegas' Win This Round

**The**** Next Chapter is Here!**

_Byron's Pov:_

At the Wild Side Pack's Camp Meeting.

"So after the Death Of My dear Parents Megan and Jake,I'm there Son so I get to be Alpha or Some Wolf dares Challenge Me for Alpha Rank,Hmm?"Byron said as he growled Loudly making All the Omegas Shiver But Jay as she rolled her eyes."No Wolves,So I'm the New Alpha Male as I also have to Chose A Mate,Hmm let's see who it will be"Byron say as he leap down from the High rock as he Barked as All the Teenage Female Wolves to line up in a lin,The teenage female wolves were line up as they Hope they will but his Mate But Jay didn't Look at all happy.

As Sapphire was Sitting next to Jay as she was Fluffing Up her fur as she was Puffing out her chest and Fluttering her as I came To them as All wolves had there eyes on them as they wonder who I will pick as My Alpha Mate."I Choose Jay as My Alpha Mate!"I said as Sapphire Had her mouth down to the Floor as It was Open wide so was Jay and Greg's Mouths.

"Wait Wait you Joking right Byron My Sweetie Pie?"Sapphire said as She try to nuzzle me but I pin her down and Growled as she start to cry as I got off of her as she ran off in tears."But I don't want to be your Mate!"Jay shouted as I stomp On her Tail as she Yelp in pain as she Glare At me while I chuckled."You thought I hate your Guts,didn't You!"I said as I Licked her cheek as she Blushed Bright Red."Yeah, like Duh!"Jay said as I Laughed and Got off her tail as I wrap my Tail around her Neck as I rubbed Her Neck with my Tail as She Bite my Tail hard as I yelp In Pain as She try to run but I grab her neck and Throw Her Up in the air as she Land on the Ground as She whimpered In Pain.

_Sapphire's Pov:_

I felt my heart like it was Broken Into Trillions of Pieces when Byron said His Alpha mate was Jay."Why does that Dumb Omega Female Gets to be Byron's Mate and Be Alpha,She just some over grow tree who grew some Legs doesn't Mean she more Pretty than the Lovely Sapphire!"I said as I ran back in the cave where Byron had his Meeting for His Evil Plan as I curled Up in the cave as I sighed as I start to cry again as I didn't see Rose come In the cave.

I hear Footsteps as I turn around to see Rose in front of Me as She sat down as she Wipe off my tears with her tail."Wow Sapphire Don't be so Sad about Byron choosing Jay as his mate,Sapphire after all He was using you as I could tell"Rose said as I got up and sat down as I had my head down."He was Using Me?"I said as I look over before he killed his Parents as I now feel like a Fool as I should had Knew by the way he was acting to me.

"Ugh I should of Have Knew that Big Jerk was Using Me!"I yelled as I was about to Run off and Beat the stuffing out of Byron, but Rose stop me in seconds as I growled at Her as She shake her head as she knew I was going to Byron and Beat the stuffing out of him.

"You don't have to Beat Him up as I know the two Omegas Jay and Greg very well when they was In Pup School that they are going to do that job for you"Rose said as I chuckled as I felt better a little But I felt something inside of me that still wanted Byron to Be My Mate But I shook my Head as Me and Rose went off to Hunt for some Prey.

_Jay's Pov:_

I felt my body hurt like someone had burned my Body with a lot of fire as Greg came to my side as he help me get up as I looked at My brother Greg as I felt super weak as Byron came over to us and Smirked."So My mate do you want to Hunt together to get to Know each other,Hmm"Byron said as he Pushed Greg out of the Way as Greg growled Loudly as the whole Pack was scared now as they went to higher ground as They didn't want to get In Byron's wrath.

"Please Byron stop!I will be your Mate and do anything you want just Let my Brother go,Please for me"I said to him as he chuckled as he slap me with one powerful paw to my face as I yelped as I have black eye on my right eye as it then start bleeding a trail of blood.

_Greg's Pov:_

I felt rage as My eyes turn white as Jay and Byron was shock by this as I then had White Fire on the tip of my tail and On all of my paws as I felt Powerful as I felt like I connected to my Wolf Spirits as I thought that was a old Pup tale as I knew now it wasn't."YOU HAVE MESS WITH THE WRONG WOLF,BYRON AS YOU NOW WILL FEEL MY WRATH!"I shouted as Byron whimpered as He crouched down as he was crying tears as I swiped at his Face as There was a loud noise as He was bleeding as he was coughing up blood as I smiled as I picked him up with my mind as His tears was now blood tears.

"So how does it feels to be the weakling now,Byron!"I said as I pull him up with my mind and then let go of him as He yelped for his Mama as He landed to the ground as I grab his neck."Please let me go I'm sorry for the way I treated you when we were in Pup School!"He begs as I spit him out of my jaws as Byron hits next to a Rock as His back starts to bleed as I walked near him with a Smirk.

"My sister Jay will Not be your Mate is that clear or ELSE YOU WANT TO GET A SLOW PAINFUL DEATH!"I shouted as the Pack that gotten to higher grounds were shivering as they were scared of me as I could feel there fear from there bodies."Fine she will not be my mate,Okay I will pick another Mate just let me Live,Man!"Said Byron as My body turned normal as Byron got helped by his pals as they took him to the Healer's Den.

"Greg that was amazing!"Jay said as she was limping to my side as I smiled with Pride for the first time as Me and Jay start to howl as My howl sounded Loud and Brave with A little Strong in it as The omegas of the Pack join in our little Howl Cheer as the Omegas had won this Round as the Alphas are going to come back trying to win the next round of the Battle of Alphas and Omegas.


	4. The Win for the Alphas

_ In Jay and Greg's Birth Den:_

_Greg's Pov:_

I yawned as I got up and stretched out my body as I shake my fur as I look around Me and Jay's Den as Almost all the Omegas in the Wild Side Pack was sleeping In our den and some Omegas outside that had made some underground dens near our Den as I knew they felt safe around Us and even more safe with me as I was gifted with the Light Wolf Spirits As I was glad I wasn't gifted with the Dark/Demon Wolf Spirits.

I look over to were Jay was at as she was snoring as She always do as I Pulled her tail as that didn't work so I shake her tail with the help of my mouth as She got up and Looked at me as she Slap me on the Left Cheek as I let go as I sat down in seconds as I rubbed my Left cheek that hurt from the Paw Slap."Hey what the dig deal now,Greg?"Jay says as she sat down and yawned as I Ignore her as I howled Loudly which waked Up all the Omegas as they got up and Looked at me Like there Alpha as I was shocked that even a living Being look at me Like there Leader/Alpha.

"Okay Fellow Omegas,We all know the Other wolves in the pack are on the New Alpha Pair's Side as they want to show Us Omegas that we are none thing but Lazy,Weaklings that can't do anything for the Pack But we are going to show them who the boss as We Omegas can do the same thing as Them,Even If some of us aren't Good at things than others doesn't mean we are Weird Wolves,So who with me!"I said as all the Omegas Howled and Wagged there tails as I smiled and Howled loud with them.

"Wow Brother it looks like your the Leader of the Battle of Omegas Vs. Alphas!"Jay said as I now know what I was born to do is to the lead The Omegas of Brooke Park ,For Omegas to be Equal like Alphas and Plain Wolves of the Pack.

"Okay Omegas I want some Wolves to go to the Other Three Wolf Packs of Brooke Park as I want Other Omegas to fight for them to be equal In there Packs"I said as Some Wolves Volunteered to go and as they ran off in seconds to the three other Packs as the other Omegas Followed Me and Jay as We all were going to Hunt for some Bull Elk to Show those wolves That we Omegas aren't weakling and If they try to Take our Food we will Fight for it as A Group/Pack.

_In the New Alpha Pair's Den:_

_Byron's Pov:_

"Ugh come on Sweet Heart We have to do the Morning Hunts for the Pack as I hear that those Omegas are fighting higher Rank Wolves over there Kills of Bull Elks"I said as I waited for My Mate."Okay I'm done doing all of my Morning Exercises,Byron I'm ready to Go and show those omegas who Boss Now"Said Tokala who Looked Just Like a Fox as she Had a White Star Shape on her Forehead as she had Dark Sparkling Eyes that were Maize colored,As Her name Mean Fox.

"Okay Let's Go Tokala!"I said as I was about to Go but Tokala Growled at Me as I glared as I rolled my eyes as she was pretty mad about something."You forgot I going to have your Pups and You don't show no Flirting in the mornings like I'm not Good for you,Huh!"Tokala said as she walked around me as she was looking at me like she was waiting for me to answer but I sighed as I leap out of the den as I was off as the rest of the Pack follow me to the Hunting Grounds of The Wild Side Pack as Tokala was right behind me as she was pushing Wolves out of the Way so she could get to me as I gulped as I ran some more as I hope I will out ran her as I did.

When we stop in our Tracks as we saw some Wolves that weren't Omegas that was bleeding as Our Healer Dave that was a Grey Wolf who had Black Ears,Sliver Chest with a Tan Eye patches on his eyes as He Grabbed them as He knew I was going to start A Bloody battle."Okay Omegas you had your fun so you just go ahead and leave the Kills of Bull Elks to us Higher Rank wolves so we can eat and take some Meat to some of Our Pups"I said as I was trying my hardest not to Rip the Fur off of Greg after what happen yesterday as I still wanted Jay as My mate as she Had the Alpha Skills of a Very Brave and determined Alpha which I wanted In a Mate than Tokala and Sapphire combined.

"No we omegas are tired of You Wolves treating Us like trash so We are staying Up to be Treated Equal"Greg said as All the omegas by him Nodded there heads as they started to Barked In rage at Me and the rest of my Pack as I growled in anger so did Tokala as she got up to by Side and Smirked at me as I knew she wanted Me to start the Bloody battle as I nodded in agreement.

I Howled Loudly as All the wolves on my side started to Run at the Omegas as Jay Howled back as the Omegas on there Side run at My Wolves as Blood was already over the place as Me and Tokala Charged at Jay and Greg as they Charged at us as well.

_Tokala's Pov:_

I grabbed Jay's Neck as she Was clawing at My front legs as I try to Hold in my Yelp as I shake her in my jaws as A omega tackled me as I let go of Jay from my jaws as Jay landed on a Huge rock as I heard her Loud Whimper as I smirked as the Omega on me Looked at Me with Disgust in there eyes as I knock them off as I Leaped at Omega wolf as they try to Knock me off as I already had Pin them as other Omegas try to Help them Put I jump up in the air as they try to Pin me down as When I got down to the ground I start Swiping at there Faces super fast as they yelp in pain as they didn't know I was that fast as they fall to the ground as I looked at them as I leaped at there Necks One By One as I killed them all by My self as I Saw Byron and Greg battling as Greg had His Light Wolf Spirits Power On as I came to Help Byron but I stop in my tracks as Sapphire and Rose was in front of me as they growled as I knew they will regret that.

I ran the direction behind me as Sapphire and Rose chase me as they wanted to Rip Me Up Badly as I could tell by there Eyes as I chuckled as I turn around and Leap over Sapphire as I ran in her Right side as She Howled In Pain as I started to rip into Sapphire's Right side as Rose try to run into my side but I jump Up and dodged the attack as she was panting already as I smirked as I slapped her face Over and Over with My paws as Rose yelped in pain as she fall to the ground as Sapphire was Whimpering In Pain as I walked off from them as I start to Attack some Omegas.

_Dave's Pov:_

I looked at the Bloody Battlefield as I saw Sapphire and Rose as I ran off in Bloody Battlefield as I dodged all the wolves that was fighting as I grab Rose's Neck as A Young Female Wolf who was a Grey fur wolf with a All Tan tail and Paws with A Tan Eye Patch on her Left eye as her eyes were Cyan as she had Spiky Fur which her Tail was very Spiky as Her Hair was covering Her Right Eye,Grabbed Sapphire as We went to the right side where the It was safe from the Bloody Battle as I had other wolves that had Herbs On there Wounds to stop the bleeding.

I drop Rose on the ground as The Young Female Wolf Drop Sapphire as I sighed as I put some Herbs On there Wounds as I hoped for the best for them as Me and Rose were Mates as it Not allowed For A Healer to have a mate as Rose was Going to have my pups any day now."Thank you for helping me"I said as the Young Female Wolf Nodded her head as she Licked my Cheek as I stand there In shock that she licked me as I didn't even knew her.

"I'm Nama,I'm just a Plain wolf In the Wild Side Pack as I think the New Alpha Pair are doing to Omegas are wrong"Nama said as I nodded In Agreement as Rose open her eyes and Got Up as I turn around and Looked at her as I Barked In Joy as Rose Licked my Left Cheek as I blushed a Bright Red,We all then heard a Loud noise so did the whole pack as We all turn around to See something happen as We looked closer to see something is happening to Byron and Greg as they were floating in the Air as Greg's Eye were White as I knew something Bad is going to happen.

_Byron's Pov:_

I felt my body burn with Evilness and Demoness in it as I closed my eyes as I was now in a Black place as I saw the Devil Wolf In front of me as He had fire Through his body as his eyes were the brightness of red as I looked in his eyes as I Shivered as He walked near me as I flatten my ears."You are now gifted with the Dark/Demon Wolf Spirts Power as You must stop the Wolf so Call Greg as He is Gifted with the Light Wolf Spirits Power"He said as He put his Left paw on my Head as I felt a whole lot of Pain as I yelped on the top of my Lungs as I fall to the ground as the Devil Wolf Turned to ashes as He was now gone to His Lair in the bottom of the earth.

Then I was back to the real world as Me and Greg fall to the ground as I landed on my Paws and so did Greg as I smirked as Tokala was watching me with a Smirk as she knew I had the Dark/Demon Wolf Spirits power,My body had Fire On the tip of my Tail and On my Paws as My eyes were Red as I walked over to Greg as He Looked At me with fear as He then Turned back to normal as I smirked as I howled Loud as Greg was blow away as He hit a Tree as He whimpered in pain as I move over to Him in a flash as I Punched Him in the stomach with my Right paw as Greg's Chest was bleeding as He was coughing up blood as I turned To normal as Greg looked at me with Fear In his eyes as I smiled as I grab his Neck as I throw Him across from me as Jay ran to his side as she was crying In her brother's Fur as Tokala ran to Me as We both howled as The wolves that was on our side Howled as Well as all the Omegas Came to Greg's Side as The Alphas Had won this Round of the battle.

* * *

**So that it for now as I want you the People who are reading this chapter thank you so Munch for reading It as it's my very first Alpha and Omega Fanfiction Story as You guys Review if you Liked the Chapter or you got tips for me as I also want you guys to review how many Pups should Tokala and Byron should have and Also Dave and Rose as that will be in the next chapter,So Bye!**


	5. The Joy of Life

**Enjoy this Chapter,Readers. ;D**

_At the Four Trees,Pack Gathering:_

_Dave's Pov:_

As I sat down near Nama and a Dark Grey wolf that looked like a Male as He had Red Paws,Ears,and the tip of his tail as His eyes were Orange colored."Hiya Dave!"Nama shouted into my Left ear as I left out a Soft Yelp as she flatten her ears."Sorry Dave,But Meet my Buddy Lunk the Omega"Nama said as she pointed her tail to the Male Wolf near her."So your that Dave Wolf that Nama been talking all about ever since that Bloody Battle of Wild Side Pack"Lunk said as I didn't know Rose just came behind me as the Gathering was about to start,Rose Rubs herself near my Right side as some Wolf stared at us as we stop as we Forgot that we weren't by are selves as Nama Rolled her eyes as I could see Jealous In them.

_Byron's Pov:_

"Wild Side Pack will start the Gathering First"I sighed as All the other Alphas of the other three packs glared me as My pack started this whole battle as the Omegas were sitting by each other even if there from different packs as the other wolves were sitting together."As all of you know about the Battle of Alphas and Omegas as it is happening to all of the Four Packs of Brooke Park"I said as The Alpha Female Named Lela as she was a Dark Grey Wolf with a Tan Left front Paw and the rest of her paws being Red as Her eyes were Cyan Colored as they sparkled in the Moonlight of the Moon of the Gathering Mountain,Rolled her eyes.

"Your Pack the one who started this whole Mess of trouble as I vote that we Kick your Pack out of Brooke Park"Lela Barked as all the Wolves in the other three Packs that weren't Omegas Stomped there Paws on the Ground as they were Growling,Barking and even Howling as My Pack the Wild Side Pack growled at them loudly as we were all Silent as the Alpha Male named Andric who was a Reddish Brown Wolf who had Black Armour as his Pack was know as Attackers as they loved to attack the other three Packs as He had Olive Colored eyes as Me and Him don't get along as he used to date Tokala and Sapphire who growl sounded like a Tiger's Roar.

"Okay I know that Mister Byron the Dumb Ass the one who started this bloody battle for equalness but this is a Gathering of Peace,as you Wolves as we are all here not to fight as the great Light Wolf Spirits are watching over us right now as they had Gifted a Male Wolf by the name of Greg the Power of the Light Wolf Spirits as that means there is a wolf somewhere that has the Dark/Demon Wolf Spirits"Said Andric as he didn't know I was that wolf who was gifted the Dark/Demon Wolf Spirits as I had threat My pack not to tell or else I will turn them to ashes in seconds.

"Whatever but if I see any Wild Side Wolves on River Pond Pack's Territory I will let my Wolves kill them with no warning,As this gathering is over as I hope Andric the Leader of Stone Armour Pack won't attack us as we will Kick there tails"Lela said as She winked at Andric who then was checking out Lela as she didn't had a Mate as she didn't like any of the male wolves in her pack as Andric used to have a Mate but she die from a Male Grizzly Bear.

_In the Magic Wind's Territory:_

_Lunk's Pov:_

As our Sliver female Alpha who name was Gust as she had Yellow Eyes as she was going to have Pups Soon with her Mate Thunder who had a Yellow Permanent Fur Dye on his whole Tail after being caught from Humans as Gust saved him and that how they became mates as he whole body but the dye was Cream as He had Yellow Eyes just like Gust has.

I crouched down Behind a Bush as I was planning on talking to Nama about the Omegas Vs. Alphas Battle as I saw that it was good to go as I stand Up as I dash off to Wild Side Pack as Magic Wind Pack was close to it as I bumped into a Black Female Wolf who had amber eyes as she had Nama behind her and that Male Wolf Name Greg that Andric said from the gathering.

"Oh Sorry"I said as the Black Female Wolf's Eyes made me giggle inside as I kinda felt feelings for her as I shake my head as I stand up as Nama Leaped on me in seconds as I try to knock her off but fail as she Was stronger than she looks."Get off of me,Nama!"I shouted as Nama Giggled as she licked my Nose and The Left side of my Cheek on my face as She got off of me as she had a big Grin on her face as I rolled my eyes as I bumped into the Black Female Wolf again as we both looked the same time as Our Noses were Touching as We both blushed as I didn't want this to stop.

"I'm Jay by the Way and you are?"Said Jay as We moved a few steps Back as Greg had grit in his Eyes as He got in front of me and Jay as he was growled at me as I growled at him back."Ugh Greg stop being so protective of me after all I'm Older than you by 8 Minutes"Jay said as Greg pushed her away from me as He Used his Head as Jay leap over him as She grab my Tail as I yelp in surprise as Nama Was running with Us as Greg was chasing us like a Mad Bull as I gulped as I saw Jay had a kinda Playfully Look on her face.

_In the Alpha Pair of Wild Side Pack's Den:_

_Tokala's Pov:_

The wet Moss that I was in was now Red as I had gave birth to 3 little Pups as Byron was there with me as Our Healer Dave was making sure I was Okay and the pups as well as I noticed Rose come in as I can tell she is Pregnant as her tummy was even bigger than mines when I still had my pups in my tummy."So It looks like some Male finally Mated with You Rose as I feel bad for that sucker who ever did"I chuckled as Rose rolled her eyes as Dave Pushed me away from her as I snap at him as I almost bite off Half of his Face as He keeps on Checking my Pups as I huffed as Byron rolled his eyes as He looked at our pups.

"So are you sure That we are ready for this Parent thing,Tokala"Byron said as I was cleaning off my Oldest Pup that was A Female as she was a Brown Pup with Reddish Brown ears,And the tip of her tail as the Rest of the Tail was Pure White as her chest was Pure White as well as Her eyes was Bright Purple."Yes I'm ready for this like Duh,I all ways ready for anything Jeez Byron don't be such a worry Wolf"I teased him as He Glared at me as he then Licked my Right Cheek as I nuzzled him.

"So what will you name Your Little Monsters,Tokala"Rose said as I got Up as I was about to Pounce on her but Dave stopped me in time as Rose was about to fight back as well as I turn by back from Rose as I looked at our Pups as I was thinking of Names for my little Monsters of Evil."I will name the Oldest Pup Sho as that Means to Soar as she will Soar to great Heights"I said Proudly as I licked Sho's Ears as I was going to train her Just like me when she grows up."I will Name the second oldest Pup,Juryoku which means Gravity as He is the biggest Pup of the Litter as He will uses this to Boss Wolves around if he becomes alpha of Wild Side"Byron said as He pointed to the Black Male Pup as He had Brown Eye Patches on both of his eyes as His Eyes were Midnight.

"Good name I guess Byron but what about that Little Runt of a Wolf"I said in anger as I pointed to our Grey Fox looking Female Pup that had Brown Ears as she also had A Black Eye Patch on her right eye as her eyes were Maize colored."How about we just call it Kuckunniwi which means Little Wolf after all it's a weak Runt so it may not live for long"Byron said as I nodded as He grab Juryoku in his mouth as He ran out of the Healer's Den as I grab Sho as I looked at Kuckunniwi as I crouched down as She got on my back as I got up as I put my tail on Her as I ran out of the Healer's Den as I followed Byron to our Den so the Pups could rest there Bodies.

_Rose's Pov:_

"I'm so glad that Brat of a Mother is gone"I said In annoyness as Dave curled Up besides me as I nuzzled Up to his Face as Sapphire came In as I looked up as she sat down in front of me as Dave had cleaned the nest as it now looked new after Tokala had gave birth to her Three Pups."Wow you and Tokala don't get along at all,what Happen with you too?"Sapphire asked as I sighed as Dave got up as He grab somemore Herbs for me to eat as I then suddenly Whimpered in Pain as My Pups were coming now.

"Rose it's going to be okay just hold on tight!"Sapphire said as I gave birth to 1 Pup as I was sweating as I was already tired as I looked at my Male Wolf pup that was Dark Gray Pup with A all black Tail and His left Ear Being Black colored as It was floppy as His Back Right Leg was all white as His Muzzle was White as well as He had Red paws as His eyes were Grey Looking as Mines.

"Congratz Rose on your Pup"Sapphire said as Dave was about to Cry as I licked Dave's Tears as We both Nuzzled each other as I looked at our Love Pup as I smiled with Joy."We will name Him Zinex after the great Warrior of Brooke Park"Dave and Me said at the same time as we Giggled as Sapphire Grab our pup as she drop Zinex near her chest as she curled Up to him as he went to sleep as I yawned as I flicked my tail as I now had a Family to love again after the Great Death war.

* * *

**So I have been having writer's Block as I haven't have a clue to do next in the story so I hope this will do as this is a Happy chapter as the next one won't be so There be some shockers as you didn't Excepted.**


	6. My Little Going to Be, Black Monster

**Here is the next chapter sorry if it took so long but I hope it was good enough to wait for as I will be starting some New stories as I had a lot of ideas but don't worry I won't quit making this Story.**

* * *

_Jay's POV:_

Me and Nama,Lunk stop as I drop Lunk down to the ground near a Stream as Greg had lost us as we all took a quick Break as we didn't now we were trespassing on River Pond Pack's we all heard a Loud Twig break as we then turned around as I let out a loud snarl as Lunk had his Tail Up and His fangs out as Nama was Jumping Up and down with Joy as the thing Smelled like a Female Wolf with a fish smell all over her,"You better come out or else We will show you true Pain!"I shouted as I then pounced but when I looked down to see what I had pounced on it was gone as I then was being Hold by my neck In seconds as I could see Lunk and Nama pinned to the ground."Who are you Wolves and why are you on Wild Side's Territory!"I said as I struggled to shout at them as the Female Wolf that had me In her jaws throw me to the ground as I my Neck was slowly bleeding as I looked Up to see Lela as I then flatten my ears I knew now we weren't On my Pack's Territory.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOUR DUMB ASS OF A FUCKING ALPHA MALE BYRON,THAT I WILL KILL YOU LITTLE WILD SIDE WOLVES IF YOU CAME TO MY PACK'S TERRITORY!"Lela shouted at Us as I felt scarred as I didn't know munch about Lela as I only knew her Name and how munch she hated The Wild Side Pack."So it looks like Byron thinks I'm Joking then I just need to show Him I'm not by Taking His Wolves as my prisoners then"Lela said as They carried Us to there Camp as it had Water Puddles all over it and some Seaweed and Tall Grass and Rocks,Pebbles as they then sat us down on the ground.

"Please let's Us go,we didn't know we were on your Pack's Territory,Lela"I said as Lela walked over to Me as she was about to slap me But just in time I Leaped at her face as I was holding On her Right cheek as Lela let out a Loud Yelp as River Pond wolves came in seconds as Lunk and Nama were already off as I let go of Lela's Face as I followed them as River Pond wolves were on our tail as Lunk was leading as I had catch up to them as I was panting,Hoping My over Protective Brother Greg will save Us with his powers.

As I was then side By side with Nama as we were still running as we were now In Magic Wind Pack's Territory as Lela didn't stop chasing Us as Lunk stopped In His tracks as Me and Nama bumped into Him as I looked behind us as I flatten my ears as I was sweating,Panting a lot."Why are we stopping there on our TAILS!?"I said as Lunk stand in front of Lela as she had her whole pack behind her as Nama and Me Both Gulped at the same Time.

_Lunk's POV:_

"There In my pack's Territory so that means I can do this!"I said as I let out a weird sounding Howl as only the Magic Wind Pack wolves knew this was a howl for Help as I looked over to Nama and Jay as they had a Confused Looks on there faces as I spited in Lela Face as she then was about to Leap at my Head but Gust Tackled her down hard as Lela was struggling to Get free."HOW DARE YOU ATTACK MY FELLOW WOLVES!"Gust shouted as Her shout was louder than any of the Alpha wolves of the other three packs' Shouts as I never hear her shout before as I shake my ears as I walked to Gust's Side as Thunder let out Loud barks at Lela's River Pond wolves as every bark he let out,Thunder storms created in the sky as they let out Thunder Strikes in front of each River Pond Wolf.

Lela's River Pond wolves Yelped when they saw the Thunder Strikes in front of them as they Ran off as My Pack chased them as I let out a Loud Victory Howl as Thunder Joined me."You alright Lunk?"Thunder ask me as I nodded as We all surrounded Lela as she was still trying to get free from Gust."Let me go or Your be sorry you dumb Flea Bag!"Lela shouted as Gust just gave her a Death Stare as she was getting serious by the seconds as I let out a Growl as Lela then let out a Spit at Gust's Right eye as Gust got off of her as Suddenly out of no where Andric came in with His Wolves as they had swords in there Mouths as they Easily Out Numbered us.

I crouched down as Gust,Thunder,Jay,Nama and me started attacking no matter the odds as we wasn't going down without a Fight.A large Tall Male wolf who had White Armour on as He got in front of me,As I leaped at Him as the battle was on in seconds as some of my Other Packs members came back as the Huge Pack Battle was now a fair Fight.I pin Him down as I grab tightly to His muzzle as He knock me off but I was still holding on still barely as He was Hitting me on the ground over and over as I was bleeding as I had only a little bit of tears coming from my Eyes as I couldn't Hold on anymore as My body was hurting too munch,When I let go I started Panting as He tackled In front of me as I gave out a Whimper when the attacked me as His Armour had spikes on it as the Spikes were digging deep Into my Flesh as My body couldn't move as it had Gave Up as I just froze there on the ground shivering as The wolf that attack me had Blood dripping from His Spiky Armour."LUNK!"I heard a Voice call out as I couldn't tell Who as I was trying my Hardest to get Up be I just couldn't as I just Blacked Out as I stop moving my Body But I kept Breathing From My nose as the Voice I heard Grab Me in it's Jaws.

_Nama's POV:_

As I had Lunk's Neck in my jaws as I was Limping as My Back Left Leg was hurt as My whole Basic Flesh of the Leg was Gone as I then fall down as I felt weak,tired as I flatten my ears as I try my hardest to Keep My Lunk in my jaws as I just can't let him out of my Jaws as One of These Wolves will Grab Him and Beat him to death with his last remaining of Blood as I got Up slowly but was then Pounced On by the Back as Andric had His front Right paw on my back as I could hear My spine Breaking as I was crying as I wasn't going to let Lunk out of my Jaws as He was My very first Friend as Friends was suppose to be Loyal to the End as I was going to be to Lunk as His life depends On me at this Moment.

"Give me the Wolf in your Jaws now or Your Die with a Broken back,As both ways I still get the Wolf as I Hope your Not dumb enough to let me Break your Spine over this Male Wolf"Andric growled as I open my eyes barely as I let down a Tear as I try my hardest to Shake my head as Andric Sighed as He then Got off of me as I pull my Head Up as I thought He was Just playing but I was Mistaken as He then Ran at top speed as He put all his body weight On my Spine as I let go of Lunk as I could only see Him slide in from of me as one of Andric's Wolves grab His neck as I then let out A loud Yelp on the Top of my Lunk as I let out my Last tear drop as I closed my Eyes as I had my head on my Front paws as My tear Drop hit the Grass.

_Jay's POV:_

I was in Andric's jaws as He had throw Me In front of Nama as I open my eyes as the first thing I saw was Nama's Lifeless body as I was in shock as I flatten my ears."YOU ARE A MONSTER!"I yelled at Andric and Lela as they were about to catch up with there Packs But they Came over to Me as they had grins on there Faces as I could hear all of the Magic Wind Pack wolves In Pain as I smelled so munch Blood in the area as I Hoped no Predator will Eat us But I stop thinking of that Thought as I looked at the Two's Eyes as I was shivering In fear as they were the Living Saints."Oh thank you,SO Munch!"Lela said as she Slapped me with her tail in my Eyes as My eyes started bleeding as Lela's Tail Whips were Strong.

As they both walked off as I Could hear Footsteps coming from the Bushes as I let out snarls as I wasn't ready to get Killed By a Grizzly Bear the thing that came out of the Bushes was My Brother Greg as He had found Us as He quickly Came to my side as He crouched down as I nuzzled His Muzzle as He Looked around as He Then put his eyes on Me as I Looked at him with Eyes of Pain as He Then turned into His Light Wolf Spirits Form as he picked Up All of us as He teleported Us to the Wild Side Pack's Camp as The Wild Side Wolves was shocked at us.

_Tokala's POV:_

I come out of my Den as My pups were asleep as I was in shock as the Whole Magic Wind Pack was hurt and they were In my Packs' Den as I walked over to the Hurt wolves in seconds as I looked at Them as I let out a Chuckle But I then let out a Howl as Dave came out of His Den as He grabbed all His herbs as he started Packing Up The Hurt Wolves as I just lay in front of all the hurt wolves and Laughed as the wolves In my Pack just Looked at me with weird Looks as I just Ignored them.

_The Chaos Wolf Spirit Lord's POV:_

I sat In my Crystal Shard Prison as I just Looked at the Mortal Wolves as I kept my Eyes On Jay as I now know who I will give them my Powers to as I'm going to be Joining this Battle,too as I then Evily Laughed Loudly.

* * *

**Sorry if I made a lot of Mistakes I was in a rush,so Forgive me if I did as I make so to check the Next Chapter,So I know this isn't a Very good chapter But I didn't had any ideas so Please Give me a Break as I working on my other Story.**


End file.
